In some installations, it is desirable to provide electrical conductivity across gaskets. Some gaskets include a metallic mesh embedded within a soft gasket material to provide an electrical path across a joint once assembled. However, in some instances where the gasket is disposed in a bolted joint, the preload on the bolt can cause the gasket material to deform and migrate away from the bolt head or other contact surface and such deformation can reduce the effectiveness of the electrical path. Improvement is desirable.